


[Podfic] don't fuck with people who can do it better

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles loudly pretend to have sex in retaliation for innuendo made by the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] don't fuck with people who can do it better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't fuck with people who can do it better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216884) by [cuikune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/10TzCvB) | **Size:** 3.79 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:53
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/11Uk4Vc) | **Size:** 3.54 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:53

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
